Un Amor Para Siempre
by Renesmee Melark De Malfoy
Summary: Jasper Cullen esta total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Renesmee Cullen pero lo que el no sabe es que ella también lo esta que pasara con esta hermosa pareja


Un Amor Para Siempre

Jasper POV

Estaba en mi habitación solo, todos lo demás estaban de caza en la frontera con Canadá, ya que a emmet se le antojo ir por un oso que según él sabe mejor halla que en un lugar donde siempre estas, estaba solo, bueno no tan solo, en la planta baja estaba Renesmee, Wua Renesmee cada vez que la veo me tengo que controlar un montón para no besar esos labios rojos y carnosos que tiene pero lo que es peor, siempre me tengo que aguantar saltarle al cuello a Jacob para que la deje de mirar con perversión o incluso cariño me enloquece y me dan celos.

Si dije celos hace unos meses vengo sintiendo cosas por la pequeña Renesmee, la pequeña Cullen ya que se es escalofriante eso y algo pedófilo pero no lo puedo evitar, yo sé que soy su tio favorito los cual me tiene mal, no quiero ser su tio, no quiero que me vea como tal, no quiero estar con Alice, quiero estar con mi amor que es mi Pequeña Renesmee, ella me tiene harta confianza así que de vez en cuando se me sienta en las piernas y siento como su hermoso trasero se moldea a mi entrepierna siento una corriente eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo he tenido mucho control con mi mente para que Edward no diese cuenta de lo que siento especialmente lo que "siento" en mi entrepierna cada vez que la veo con trajes diminutos que Rosalie le escoge.

Recuerdo una vez que Esme me pidió que fuera a la casa pequeña para decirle que ya estaba lista la cena todos estaban hay incluyendo a Edward y bella que la habían dejado ya que ella quería hacer sus cosas de humanas yo fui a la casa y toque pero nadie abrió volví a tocar 2 veces y nada, desesperado y preocupado de que tal vez le allá pasado algo entre sin tocar y fui directo a su habitación, cuando grande fue mi sorpresa cuando entre que casi me voy de para atrás, cuando entre vi a Renesmee solo en interiores y solo tenía la parte de abajo sentí como el pantalón me quedaba pequeño, en eso ella volvió a verme y se puso carmesí era tan adorable y tan excitante verla así.

Tenía un cuerpo que le gana a Rosalie, cada curva donde debe y un estomago plano ella se vistió rápido y me pidió que no le digiera a nadie lo que acaba de pasar y desde ese día somos inseparables, cada día me enamoro más de ella, a pesar de estar con Alice no la logro sacar de mi cabeza y de mi muerto corazón , cada vez que le hago el amor a Alice pienso que es ella porque osino nunca más lo aria y si ya sé que eso es asqueroso pero es la verdad quiero que Renesmee me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella.

En eso sentí pasos y un corazón que latía con rapidez y supe que era Renesmee que estaba subiendo por el sonido de su corazón supe que estaba detrás de la puerta, ella la abrió asomando su cabeza por ella asiendo que sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos se cayeran de un lado de la cara.

-Hola Jaz -Ese es el apodo que ella me puso, ella es la único que –según ella- puede decirme así y sinceramente amo eso me hace sentir especial

Se empezó a acercar yo me senté ella vino y se me sentó en las piernas y ahora estaba roja y por sus sentimientos vi que estaba nerviosa la tranquilice y le acaricie la cara

-Porque estas nerviosa mi Nessie - siempre le decía "mi Nessie" ella le gustaba y eso me hacía sentir como si ella fuera mía

-Es que quiero, no mejor, Emm… ¿Me puedes hacer un Favor Jaz? Yo solo me limite a asentir

-Entonces cierra los ojos

Yo obedecí sin dudarlo después de segundos pero que parecieron horas puso una mano en mi mejilla y empese a ver imágenes todas ellas eran de ella y de mí, jugando, cazando, hablando, e incluso me mostro una vez que protegí sus sueños ella acostada en mi pecho y yo acariciándole la cabeza después deje de ver las imágenes y de un momento a otro sentí sus labios contra los míos, eran tan suaves y se acomodaban perfectamente a los míos comenzó como un beso tímido pero luego se fue formando en una más apasionado y sentí como me comenzaba a excitar y como sentía las ganas de quitarme el pantalón y hacerle cosas inimaginables, se alejó para tomar aire y me miro a los ojos

-Nessie y eso porque fu….-pero no alcance a terminar por que me interrumpió

-Jaz hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas que no son de sobrina a tio, y sé que está mal porque tú tienes a Alice pero-suspiro-Te amo Jasper, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien Te amo

Esto es un sueño no lo puedo creer, esas palabras que había fantaseado tantas veces con oír por fin las oía y no en mi mente

-Nessie mírame – le cogí la cabeza y me miro y aún estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio en señal de que estaba nerviosa yo le sonreí con cariño y oí como su corazón se aceleraba aún mas

-Nessie yo también había empezado a sentir esa clase de sentimientos así ti, pero no quería hacer nada porque tenía miedo de que te asustaras y no me volvieras a ver –Suspire- Nessie, Mi Nessie yo también te amo, te amo sobre cualquier cosa sobre este mundo

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y volvió a besarme ahora el cariño y el amor estaban presentes después se alejó para respirar y dijo con vos entrecortada

-Jasper, mi Jasper

-Si tu Jasper, siempre tuyo-confirme

-Hazme tuya

Me quede helado, no puedo creer lo que acaba de oír

-Nessie, ¿estas segura?, no te quiero obligar a nada, si no quieres no, yo te esperare todo la vida si es necesario –y era verdad la esperaría hasta la eternidad

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo

-Te amo- Dije y después de eso la bese con pasión pero con todo el amor en ese momento no me importo nada , ni Alice porque en realidad ya no la amaba y no me voy a seguir mintiendo sobre eso.

Me para y la acorrale contra la pared puse la manos en su cintura y empese a subir a bajar por todo su hermoso cuerpo, sus sentimientos eran una mescla de lujuria, amor y pasión, Renesmee enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y la cargue y la deje suavemente en la cama

-Te amo-dijo con todo el cariño

-Yo también te amo

Me desabrocho la camisa mientras yo le quitaba la de ella, casi me da un paro cardiaco –bueno si pudiera- al ver que no llevaba sostén, Renesmee sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y me fue desabrochando el pantalón en cambio yo le quite el suyo de un tirón asiendo que soltara un gritito con una risa nerviosa, volví a besarla y sin pensarlo baje la mano hasta su sexo, metí un dedo estaba tan mojada, Wua es deliciosamente esquinita dios mío debe ser ilegal.

Renesmee gimió y eso me alentó a mover mi dedos en círculos por esa hermosa intimidad de mi Renesmee

Ahhh! Jasper –dijo entre gemidos Renesmee

Están deliciosa su sangre es tan exquisita, ahora sé que mi Nessie es mi "Tua Cantante" la amo y su sangre canta para mi

-Jasper por favor no aguanto más –Dijo gimiendo Renesmee

-Tranquila mi amor tenemos toda la eternidad

Metí 3 dedos en ella y empese a moverlos circularmente, empezó contraerse y a moverse y después de un grito llego a un enorme y primer orgasmo de todos los que le voy a dar, esto es ya tortura para me quite a velocidad vampírica mi bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo y le arranque las bragas a mi Nessie con los dientes, me puse encima de ella y antes de cualquier otro movimiento dije

-Te amo Renesmee Cullen, siempre te amare no me importa si me tengo que enfrentar a mi l demonios luchare por ti – y eso era verdad lucharía por ella porque la amo, y también es verdad que luchare con demonios porque cuando Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Carlisle y especialmente Edward y Alice van a ser un montón de demonios andantes pero todo lo valdría, todo por estar con mi Nessie

Me acomode bien entre sus piernas y despacio entre en ella, era algo estrecha lo que me confirmaba que era virgen dios quiso que yo fuera el primero y espero el ultimo después de unos malditos instantes donde le dolió, porque siempre les duele la primera vez me empese a mover delicadamente

Ahhh –gimió Renesmee

Y entre gemidos salió el monstruo que llevo dentro empese a moverme rápido duro y con fuerza era tan malditamente deliciosa sentí como empezaba a contraerme al igual que Renesmee me moví un par de veces más y llegamos el más delicioso orgasmo que hemos tenido.

Me deje caer a su lado y la acomode asiendo que su cabeza quedara en mi torso, nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, tan lleno de amor y al mismo tiempo con tanta pasión y lujuria

-Jasper te amo nunca me abandones –Como era capaz de decir eso, si la dejara sentiría como si muriera, jamás are eso ni aunque me obliguen

-Mi Nessie, jamás te dejare te amo y te amare por siempre si te dejara seria como si muriera – sentí como sonrió y su respirar se le hizo continuo lo que me indicaba que se había dormido.

La amo y are lo que sea para estar con ella aunque me tenga que enfrentar a la furia de Edward o a la dramatización de Alice o a cualquier otra cosa , la cuidaría y amaría hasta que me canse, y estoy seguro que eso jamás sucederá y estoy totalmente seguro que para esta hora Alice ya tuvo que haber tenido una visión de esto pero no me arrepiento, amo demasiado a Renesmee para dejarme comer por el miedo así que cuando vuelva esto parecerá la guerra civil pero lo valdrá todo por Renesmee, Nessie, Mi Nessie.


End file.
